Petal's Last Day
by Petal Rosetta
Summary: Slade was fed up with Petal being constantly in the way, so he killed her. Robin was furios so of course he fight for her.. can it be though.. he likes her? a secret to be only read in this story. RobinXOC


Petal's last day..  
Inspired by IchigoXKisshu4eva's story Caged Birds Cannot Sing. ^^ Enjoy

"Ro- Robin..." Petal stuttered

"Petal.." Tears rolled down his face, Slade laughed evily as he watched her die.. Robins will was broken he lost his love?

"First Star.. now Petal!" Robin mumbled

Robin fell to his knees tears continusly falling on the dead corpse, he picked up the body of is love and held it close to his chest crying and begging for her to wake.. even if he knew she wouldnt..

*Yesterday*

"Robin.. ROBIN!" Petal said

"Ughh what?" Robin moaned

"Time to get up silly!" Petal said

"Hn?" Robin said before he fell asleep once more

"... *Sigh* 1, 2, 3.. ROBIN LOOK OUT ITS SLADE!" Petal yelled

"AHHH" Robin screamed "Dont do that!"

"Come on! we need to get up! Slade will seriously go beserk" Petal said almost mad

Petal walked out of the room, giggling quietly Robin started to get dressed in his old uniform that his mother made before the accident... Robin looked down at the floor remembering that moment clear as if it was 5 mins ago.. it hurt but he avenged that death long ago..

*Knock Knock*

"Oi, sleepy are you coming?" Asked Petal

"Yeah.. im coming" Robin replied

Robin opened the door to see Petal she was happily waiting, but this moment turned into annoyence when Slade came through.

"Petal get back into the cage!" Slade angrily

"Yes sir" Petal sighed

Robin rolled his eyes when Slade looked at Robin, Petal went back into her cage and thought "Why? why does everyone hate me?" Petal curled into a ball and cried for a little while. It struck twelve, lunch was her first thought she hadnt had breakfast she hungry, lonely and missed having someone to talk to..

"Psss" Robin whispered

"Huh?" Petal looked around and saw Robin at the cage door, Petal walked toward the door and whispered "Robin what are you doing? if Slade sees you he will-" Before Petal could continue Robin grabbed her hand and gave her some food, he jumped down from the cage and ran back into another room, Petal looked down at the food Robin got her, she started to eat it, it was cold but she didnt mind.

"Petal is becoming a nusance to me.. why should i keep her?" Slade asked himself

Robin closed the door hoping to make it back to his room without Slade noticing

"Robin what are you doing out of your room?" Slade asked

"Ermm well, i needed to go to the bathroom" Robin lied

Slade walked past Robin pretending to belive what he said, He walked into the room where Petal was sitting in, he noticed she had food.. he also knew that Robin must have given it to her this made him mad.

Robin opened the door a little so he could see if Petal was okay, He noticied Slade was lowered the cage and grabbed Petal, he punched her in the stomach and said "You! how did you get food!" Slade yelled Petal just put her head down not willing to tell on Robin, Slade continued to punch and kick Petal until he heard a Snap! Petal screamed in pain.

Robin ran toward her but Slade threw a knife toward him, Robin caught the knife by the handle (Fast reflexes) and looked back up at Slade he held Petal by her left arm.. blood slowly came out of her small right arm.. this made Robin nearly want to be sick Slade said "Robin.. in order to move on from your pain.. kill her.. kill her now!"

Robin threw the knife on the floor and stared angrily at him, he slowly started to walk towards Slade, threw Petal at the floor and ran towards Robin and Slade started to fight..

*5 minuets later*

Robin looked at Petal, she was unconcious but needed medical attention, but it was hard for him at the second he was fighting for his life when their was a bright light coming from Petal, She glowed brightly she also said "Robin, this is my final life.. i do not wish to die but i have no choice" Petal said holding back tears "And with this last life i will try my hardest to protect you.."

"Petal.." Robin mumbled

"Because.. I love you.." Petal grabbed his hand she looked at him and moved her head closer to his and kissed him..

Robin was shocked but loved her? he didnt know...

The bright light started to fade Petal disappeared..

"Petal?" Robin said

"Robin? hmm wings? i never noticied those before" Slade exclaimed

"Wings?" Robin looked at his back and saw wings, "Angel wings?" he asked himself "This must be what Petal was talking about"

"Robin were still fighting.." Slade as he started to run toward Robin

Robin jumped up, causing the wings to start flapping he went higher until he hit his head on the roof, when Robin looked down he went a bit dizzy but soon got use to it.  
Robin and Slade saw wings of pure white, actually Petal was holding onto Robin, but he nor Slade could see that.. she smilied and for a change felt.. Happy.

"Is this a fight? or have you admit defeat?" Slade said

"Will you shut up?" Robin said

The fight got to a point, that Slade started to regret ever killing her in the first place Robin wouldnt give up, not until he had revengence.  
The clock struck midnight, the wings got bigger and Petal whispered into Robin's ear "Robin you have until sunrise..."

"Why?" Robin asked

"Because my time is getting shorter and i have many people i must say good bye to.."

Petal replied

"Enough talk! Fight" Slade yelled

"You dont have to tell me twice.." Robin said before running towards Slade, they fought continusly until it got to 5:50

"Robin.. you have ten minutes left.." Petal said worrily

"It would seem that we are running out of time, well Robin i wouldnt want to waste much more time on a stupid fight.." Slade said without care

"Dont you dare!" Robin yelled

"Until next time.." Slade said before running, "Oh no you dont!" Robin said before chasing after him

"Ro- Robin..." Petal said before disappearing

"Petal?" Robin stopped running and turned to see she was gone..

"No.." Robin shooked his head and fell to his knees tears dropping continusly, Slade had got away.. He didnt care anymore

*In the Yu-Gi-Oh World*

"Hmm" Bakura said while reading his book and walked

Petal hid down a alley way..

"RYOU - KUN!" Petal yelled

"Petal?" Ryou said then he turned his head to see Petal running towards him

They hugged, Petal waved goodbye to the real Petal who loved Robin

"Who are you waving to?" Ryou asked

Petal giggled and said "Never mind"

"Of to the next world" Petal thought

*In the Smurf world*

"One.. and a Two and a-" Before Hefty could continue "Hi Hefty!" Petal interrupted

"Oh hey Pe-" Petal ran to him and hugged him tight and asked "Can i stay here in the Smurf village with you?" "Umm of course" Hefty replied "YAY" Petal yelled

Once more the real Petal set off to another world

*In the Xiaolin World*

"*Sigh* Where are you Petal?" Raimondo thought The wind blew, when Rai looked behind him he saw Petal, smiling Raimondo ran to her and hugged her also giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Bye the real me!" Petal thought to herself

Petal looked up to the sky and flew to another world...

*In the Tokyo Mew Mew world*

On the alien planet Kisshu looked across a rose field and thought "Hehe if Petal was here i bet she would make me play with her in the field"

As soon as Kisshu turned around a small hand grabbed onto his hand, when he turned around he saw Petal.. he smiled and picked her up and swung her around and cuddled her. Petal gave a small tear (Happy tear) and thought "I love you too Kisshu.."

When Petal had finished going to all the worlds she went backed to Limbo and saw all of her portals disappear.. she cried when she saw her sister waving farewell.. She also cried when she saw Robin holding onto her dead body begging for her to wake up.. She held onto that portal and sang a song..

"Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears? Every HeartEvery Heart is not a gentle yet

Shall I do?I can never say my loneliness Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone So I prayed for help to the distant million stars

Round & round the planets revolve round the sun And we always seek after love and peace forever more Growing growing woe baby we can work it out Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today

Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across Every heart every heart can take a step towards the dreams

All of us what to take a lasting happiness Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep

Someday every hearts gonna free and easy We have peace of mind Someday all the people find the way to love

Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone We live on together and we will find some precious things Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

There is the warm heart places on my mind In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet There are many stars they have talk with me so kind They say yes always time's friend of mine so shine

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun And we always week after love and peace forever more Growing growing woe baby we can work it out Look at the sky every heart is shining all today

Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone We live on together and we will find some precious things Sometime we well smile sometime we will cry somehow Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die..."

Then a blinding light covered the room, until a Angel said to Petal "You have been brave small one.. death is not your destiny.. Petal" The angel gave Petal a perminat eye sight and said "I shall give you life.. in any world.. chose one wisely.."

Petal knew that one world.. she whispered into the angels ear, she gave a smile and sent Petal to that one world..

*In "That" World*

"PETAL WAKE UP! PLEASE... WAKE UP NOW! im begging you!" ? Yelled

She opened her eyes and saw him.. and said "I cant breath"

"Petal.. did you just talk?" ? asked

"Yes.. can you let me go.. i cant breath!"

He let her go.. but not for very long..

"PETAL!" ? Yelled happily

"ROBIN!" Petal yelled back

They hugged, Robin looked at her, Petal looked at him.. and they.. Kissed..

Is that it?  
NOPE this is the end of chapter 1.. hehe

Petal: WHAT! Oh well i got to kiss Robin

Robin: T_T so what could possibly happen next?

Me: Wellll... Slade never did get that chapter sooo

Slade: You better make it happen..

Me: ^^' Yeesh i know i know!

R&R pls Bye Bye. 


End file.
